Your Blood Can Destroy The World
by Starlight Girl
Summary: First DP fic. Be nice. Danny is trying to go back to his normal life, but evil has other plans. Evil blood suckers are out ot find and take his ghost blood to destroy the world! R&R. This is for my BFF!


_**You Blood Can Destroy the World **_

By: Starlight Girl

**I would like to thank darkmoonwriter13 for inspiring me to make this story. This is NOT her story but her idea from another story her had made. Thanks darkmoonwriter13! Lylas. I give this story to you!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything of the sort. Thank you for not suing me.

This story may include violence that is unsuitable for kids under 7 years of age. Blood will also be used at some parts of the story. I have warned you. 

_This is my first DP fiction so be nice, DP fans! I'm a brand new fan thanks to darkmoonwriter13!_

Ch. 1 **Bump, Bruises and Blood**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Uhhhhhh?" Danny moaned as he hit his alarm clock to turn it off, "What time is it?"

As soon as Danny saw his clock clearly he sat up and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"CRAP!" Danny ran around his room looking for his jeans while he had his shirt half way on, "I slept to late! Why did those people who made this darn clock make a snooze alarm so long?"

As soon as he was dressed he ran down the stairs to the kitchen but accidentally tripped on the last step and landed on his face.

"Ow!" Danny got up and ran into the kitchen looking for his gym shoes he left in there the previous day.

"Danny what's the rush?" Jazz asked as he went under the table to look for his shoes but when he got mad when he didn't see them, he tried to stand up but bumped his head hard on the bottom of the table, "Why don't you relax for a bit?"

"NO!" Danny yelled at her as he began to put on his new found shoes, "I can't wait when I'm late!"

Danny grabbed his book bag and ran out the door and let it slam behind him.

"But you're not late." Jazz yelled at the slammed door.

**Outside on the Street **

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Danny kept on saying as he ran around the corner and towards the school yard, "I can't be late! Not today of all days!"

But up somewhere in the shadows there was someone watching him. He just didn't know it. Danny couldn't sense it because it wasn't a ghost it was something far worse then anything Danny had ever faced.

When Danny finally got to the school yard he stopped right in front of his friends panting as though he just had a run in with a ghost.

"What's up with you, man?" Tucker asked him.

"Just… glad… I… got… here…. in time!" Danny kept panting, "Why aren't… you guys… inside?"

"Well, smart one, school doesn't start for another half an hour." Sam said looking up from her novel she was reading.

"WHAT!" Danny shouted scaring all the others around him, "BUT MY ALARM CLOCK SAID I WAS LATE!"

"Is that the clock you let your dad fix?" Tucker asked

"And he fixed it so it can also detect ghosts too?" Sam added.

"Uhhhhhh." Danny smacked himself on the forehead, "How can I be so dumb!"

"Well, at least you won't be late for class this time." Sam got up and started to walk towards the school.

"Yeah." Danny and Tucker followed her towards their day in high school prison.

"You mean it's _him?_"

"_He's _the halfa we have been looking for all this time?"

"Yes." Came a hissing voice from the shadows, "He has the power to take over the world, which is in his blood."

"His blood does not smell that powerful! How can it be?"

"I see that too, but he is merely a normal boy at the moment and that blood is more powerful at the moment."

"You are right powerful one. I can still smell the ghost blood."

"When shall we attack?"

"Not now. If we do he will defeat us sooner. When the moon is out of sight for more then a week, our plan will go into effect."

"The moon curse?"

"What'll that do to the halfa?"

"Just wait, you will see what will happen to a ghost when the moon is out of sight for more the seven days. He will grow to be different, but who knows what it'll do to _him, _that one halfa. He might grow stronger or weaker, but it worth a try. Just watch over him for me, make sure nothing kills him, any ghost or any mortal. He is a mortal himself so he can die just as easy as the rest."

"What about the other mortals?"

"Will they get in our way?"

"They shouldn't." The hissing voice said, "But keep them safe too. They will be helpful to us if the halfa refuses our wishes."

"I do like you plan miss."

"It should work perfectly powerful one."

"Heh. Let us begin the plan our sisters of the past had started a long time before! We shall destroy the world that had destroyed our kin!"

**To Be Continued **

Wow! I hope that was good! I'm pretty proud of myself though! It reminds me of the 2nd InuYasha movie, The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (any of you seen it?), with the princess of the moon and everything and the destruction of the world being mentioned. That came to my mind while I was writing.

**By The Way darkmoonwriter13… this story is for your birthday! Happy Birthday BBF!** **I hope you really liked it!**

****


End file.
